Iron Giant
In 1957, the Iron Giant came to Earth and crash-landed off the coast of Rockwell, Maine. After terrifying a fisherman by the name of Earl Stutz, who called the government upon his return to land, the Giant wandered into the town's nearby woodlands after eating a few vehicles, and set his sights upon devouring a power station. He would have been shocked to death had nine year old Hogarth Hughes not been tracking down who ate their t.v. antenna and shut the power down. The Giant continued to eat local pieces of machinery and later re-encountered Hogarth, befriends him and then proceeds to follow him home. The Giant was seen by one of the train's engineers Frank Thomas after the train hit the Iron Giant, who was trying to fix the railroad tracks that he was trying to eat earlier. This led to him being hunted down by obsessive government agent Kent Mansley, after following the train engineers's suggestion on where to find a phone. Kent leaves only to figure out that the BB gun that he was in possession of was Hogarths since Hog Hug was the only thing left of Hogarth's name on the gun. To try to get Hogarth to tell Kent about the whereabouts of the Giant, Kent rented the room that was for rent at the Hughes's residence. Slowly, the Giant began to learn, through Hogarth's teachings, how to speak, about right and wrong, life and death and some elements of culture, specifically Superman, who Hogarth thought the Giant could relate to since Superman crash landed on Earth and had to learn everything. Battle vs. Devastator (G1) (by BeastMan14) It was a quiet day in the forest as Hogarth and his robot took a stroll through the woods. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Decepticons appeared, demanding to know where the Autobots were hiding. When Hogarth responded with confusion, Devestator let loose with a missile barrage. The Giant dodged this attack and let loose with a machine gun, riddling Devestator with bullets. Devestator pulled out his laser rifle and hit the giant head on, sending him flying. But the giant undaunted, jumped and punched Devestator hard in the face, who managed to fire back with his scavenger, I hinging the Giants jaw and sending him into weapons mode. Devestator backed up and fired his drill, only for the giant to blow it to pieces, and then fire another shot that Devestator couldn't dodge, blowing a hole through his chest. The Decepticons attempts to stand, but a rocket fist knocks his head off. The once mighty Decepticons falls to the ground, dead. Starscream whispers into Megatrons ear, "Retreat would be best." With that, the Decpeticons beat a hasty retreat as the Iron Giant shifted out of weapons mode and continued his walk with Hogarth. Winner: The Iron Giant Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here.Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Robot Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Giants Category:Movie Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Book Warriors